


Confessions

by arcadegames



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadegames/pseuds/arcadegames
Summary: Brian and Andy have been hanging out for a while now. They have some feelings that need to be dealt with.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvstics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mvstics).



> this is just a little andy/brain fluff fic! i hope you enjoy and please let me know if you notice any mistakes! :)

It was both surprising and unsurprising when Brian had been the first one to make contact after detention. Surprising because he’s a nervous person by nature, and he’s definitely not stupid—he knew he could get beat up just from being seen with a jock. Unsurprising because it had been two weeks, and Andy sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to take the first step. 

Brian had stayed after school one day until Andy was done with wrestling practice. He had made sure to stay hidden on the sidelines, but had also made sure it was where he could still see Andy. He couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. For a moment, he found himself wishing he was that strong, that athletic, that he could’ve been on a sports team instead of being a nerd.

His thoughts were interrupted by the coach yelling. Brian didn’t quite comprehend what he had said, but all the boys scrambled to the locker room. He thought practice had probably ended, and that’s when his anxiety started to take him over. He had already prepared himself for a not-so-great response, maybe even accepted it, but now he was questioning even talking to Andy at all. 

He had to, though. That’s what he told himself, at least, and plus, he was already there. Not to mention the voice in his head saying he had something to prove. Trying to calm himself down, he took deep breaths like he had always been taught to do when he was having a panic attack. For the most part, it worked, but his leg was still shaking. It was a nervous tic he’d never been quite able to get rid of.

A couple of anxiety-filled minutes later, he saw Andy walking towards the exit door of the gym. Brian looked around to make sure no one was watching before following him. Once they were in the hall, which, thankfully, was empty, Brian tapped his finger of the shorter boy’s shoulder. It was very light, but that was probably because he was scared. 

Andy turned his head and stopped walking. It took him a few seconds, but he turned around, looking shocked, and managed to say, “Uh, hey.”

“Hi. Yeah, um, tell me if I’m, you know, like, out of line here or anything, but, um, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe—maybe hang out sometime or something.” Andy didn’t answer him, and Brian started talking again, faster. “Not, like, at school or anything. I know you wouldn’t want—want to do that, but you could come to my house, or, um, I could come to yours, or maybe you don’t want to hang out at all, which if you don’t, I mean, that’s fine too, and—“

“Dude, calm down,” Andy says, then, “Sure.”

“What?” Brian sounds surprised.

“Sure,” he repeats himself. “I got stuff to do this weekend, though. Almost every weekend, actually. You know, wrestling meets and all that. But weekdays are good.”

Brian’s brain short circuited for a minute. He hadn’t expected that to go so smoothly. He thought Andy would tell him to go the hell away, or yell at him, or maybe even hit him. He was waiting to be rejected. Sometimes real life was better than what he came up with in his head, though.

“Oh, um, yeah. Yeah. You can come over tomorrow if you want. I’ll tell my parents.”

And so, they started to become friends. At first, Brian’s parents weren’t too happy about a jock being around. Come to think of it, they had never really been happy with anyone being around, unless they were there to help with homework. 

“His grades are probably horrible,” his mom had said. “All these kids running around thinking they can get good scholarships from sports. Don’t let him rub off on you, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. He knew better than to argue with her.

Eventually, Andy’s presence became less of a problem. He’s a nice kid, for the most part. It’s not hard to like him. Brian always made sure to never invite him over on nights when he had too much homework, and Andy was always respectful to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, so things were alright. 

His mom still felt like Andy was somewhat of a bad influence, but his dad cared less and less as his athlete friend started coming around more and more. At least they let him close the door when he was over. If the Johnsons knew their son had had a crush on Andy ever since detention, they might not have. 

Brian had come to terms with being gay a long time ago, but not many people besides him knew. Allison was the only one he had told. She was the only person he was sure he could tell because Allison’s not the type to get angry over something so trivial or to run her mouth. He’d only been a little surprised when she had said, “I like girls.” And that was that. 

He’d realized he was crushing on Andy a couple days after detention. He was thinking about him a lot more than the others, but, still, it hadn’t been obvious at first—well, not until he imagined a scenario in his head where he and Andy were dating. That’s what prompted him to make the decision to get to know Andy better, but actually working up the courage to do it had been a completely different story. That part had taken a few weeks.

As he got to know Andy more, the fondness of him grew. Brian started to see underneath all the layers of tough guy he tried to wear just to please his dad. He was beginning to the real Andy and the things that really made him happy. It filled Brian’s heart with a warm feeling that he soon realized was love. He was falling in love with Andrew Clark.

However much he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t tell him that. On the off chance that Andy did like guys, Brian never thought he would admit it, especially if the guy he liked was Brian. He tried to ignore his feelings, but every time Andy smiled, it made him get butterflies in his stomach. 

————

Andy had been shocked when Brian asked him to come over, but he had also been glad. He’d thought about asking him to come over, but then he thought about what his dad would say. He couldn’t exactly invite himself to Brian’s house either. So, Brian being the one to take the first step was a relief. He hadn’t known why, but for some reason, he wanted to see him again.

He’d go to Brian’s house about once a week, but after a while, it became almost every other day. He felt like he just had a natural kind of connection with him. They were just really good friends, and friends liked to see each other. 

That’s what he thought at first, and that’s what he tried to force himself to believe. But he just couldn’t get Brian out of his head. He started having thoughts that were definitely not of a friendly nature, but he didn’t know what to do about them. He just pushed them to the back of his mind. 

Whenever he would go to Brian’s house, he would end up staring at his lips. He didn’t mean to, but Brian talked a lot. It was kind of hard not to look at them when they were moving around all the time. He tried to tell himself it was normal, but that was before he imagined himself kissing those lips. 

He wanted to know what it was like to hold his hand. Realizing he wanted to date Brian Johnson wasn’t one of the easiest things for Andy. He couldn’t tell his dad, anyone at school, and he didn’t even know if he could tell Brian himself. He’d always had a suspicion that Brian had a thing for guys, but that doesn’t mean he has a thing for Andy. 

He just pretended his feelings weren’t there for a while. He tried to get rid of them, he tried and he tried, but they just seemed to get stronger. Andy actually started to be interested in what Brian was saying, just because Brian was the one saying them. They would sit and talk about anything and everything, and he always had fun because he liked Brian.

He loved Brain. He couldn’t bring himself to believe it at first, but he did. He wanted to tell him so bad. He couldn’t, though. He never let himself get his hopes up, always making sure to remind himself that Brian didn’t like him. If he did, he would have said something by now, right?

Although, he began to notice that Brian stared at him just as much and Andy started at Brian. He would catch Brian’s eyes flicking down to his lips when they talked. It started to happen more and more often, until one day when they were lying on Brian’s bed. Brian was staring and making it obvious. 

“Hey, uh, Andy,” he said, “tell me if I’m out of line here, which I really don’t think I am, but can I, uh, kiss you?”

Andy was stunned. He couldn’t reply for a couple of seconds. When he did, it was all nervous and stuttering.

“You—you knew? That I liked you, did you know? Is that why you’re… you know.”

Brian smiled. “Yeah, I, um, knew. I noticed. You weren’t exactly being secret—secret about it. I like you, too, you know. Since, um, well—well since detention, really.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“You can kiss me.”

They kissed. Brian wasn’t very good at it, but it was still a kiss. It didn’t last very long, either. Andy pulled back first.

“I have something to tell you,” he said. “I think—I think I love you.” 

Brian moved closer to Andy. “I love you, too.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

They kissed again. It was longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! thank you so much for reading and i hope you’re having a good day! <3 kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
